Flames of a Fire
by Ardala91
Summary: The war started because of one man. I knew him and his friend who could have stopped it all. I was not there by that time, for I was already gone. It would have made no difference, for I was only bodyguard. OC/Sozin/Roku. Does not change the canon.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

_"Love is whatever you can still betray ... Betrayal can only happen if you love."_ -John LeCarre

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

There was a time once when I would have laughed in disbelief if someone had told me what one day they would no longer be friends.

I would have laughed.

I cannot do that now for it was from one's forgiveness and another's betrayal that a war began. One man who could forgive for everything and another whom held his burning scars in his heart.

I was dead before that betrayal even happened.

Dead before all the hundreds of lives that would follow me because of one man's greed and pain. Dead before the forgiving friend would join me by the betrayer's hand.

Once I had loved them both.

Once I had known them well.

Once…Once was a long time ago…

I have not seen _him_ yet here.

The other is here.

When will _he_ come? He left the living world years and years ago.

Is he wandering still…here in the spirit world…?

Do not look at me with such questioning eyes! I do not know myself!

….Yes, Yes, I know who you are. My great-nephew, is it not? I never knew my brother….No; I have not met him here.

Why? Do not ask me. Perhaps it is because neither of us was important to each other…so why is it that you have sought me out? You want to know? Know the truth? _He_ is the responsible one for the war, not the forgiving friend.

You blame the war for your death? And that of your little prince?

Well, know this than, great-nephew…I was one of the pieces of Pai Sho that ended in the final result of _him_. The war probably would have begun without my playing. I was not even truly a player, but a mere spectator. Yes, you know how that is, do you not?

Only a silent shadow. A bodyguard to a Royal. The Crown Prince, you say? Yes, I left my charge behind too…

I only regret that…No, never mind, you want to know my little story? Fine. We have all the time in the world anyways. The story of a bodyguard who protected a Fire Lord. The Fire Lord that began a hundred-year war….

* * *

A/N: Alright, I do not like to change the canon of the show or enter onto Mary-Sue's. This story is kind of prequel/companion to my previous OC stories, but you do not need to read them at all in order to understand this one! So, thanks for reading and please review on my very short prologue...


	2. Kindle

Chapter One:

Kindle

* * *

"_People's fates are simplified by their names."_-Elias Canetti

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

My father was already an older man when he had finally married my mother and had his first-born child, meaning me. I would not realize until years later why he had waited so long to have children, but know now that he did so…because he knew that at least one of his children would be taken from him. At any moment, whenever a Royal male Heir is born, a child from our family is needed. I do not know how or when this started, or how it is that my family has long been intertwined with the Society, but is simply is this way.

What is the Society? The Society is a group of bodyguards whom are the best of their kind within the Fire Nation. They train children from the time they are five years old in their art. These children leave behind everything…their family, their name, and are thought dead by those who knew them. The Society is led by the Guardian, their chosen leader by the council of Elders; those are the oldest and wisest of the Society. There is the Center, the home of the Society, hidden away from the rest of the busy world. It is here that they train and live, except for those who are out on job for hire. The Society is only known by those with a large enough purse, but there is only one thing that they do for free:

And that is the protection of the Royal Family.

This fulfills their debt to the Fire Nation, and so a bodyguard is trained to protect a Royal Male Heir until he is Fire Lord, and continues to do so until their death. Their duties extend to his one day wife and children, until his Royal Heir's bodyguard is old enough to protect the next generation. We are different in some aspects from the regulars of the Society for our training extends to that of a bodyguard working in a politically intrigued court and our charge is for life. This has always been the honor that my family has fulfilled, secretly and unknown to the rest of the world, and even themselves. The only ones who are known are the parents traditionally. My family was once larger, but by the time my father became the lord of his estate, he was the last one left. The very last of our family. Our family that I once belonged too, was nothing but what could be considered country nobility, so minor that no one of power would take notice. We had enough to run our estate and live comfortably in a small corner of the Fire Nation.

My mother, a young woman who had been one of several daughters from minor house, had died giving birth to me. She had only been married to my father for a year and he had been almost three decades older than her. I had always believed he had done it out of duty and resignation, for the Society must have contacted him and pressured him after the birth of the Crown Prince. For the first five years of my life I was raised by a nanny and the servants, even playing with their children. I had a private teacher even, but…no father. He was never there. He was always travelling or attending the affairs of the estate. I think he was never there on purpose. I grew up those first five years knowing my father as a distant shadow, and one that when I saw it, I feared for I did not know it.

I knew love from my nanny, a woman I barely remember now, except for her comforting hold and nursery stories. The day I first remember distinctly and clearly from those first five years of my life was the day I left that life behind. The very day that I had turned five years old in the warmest days of the summer…

* * *

_My nanny was fussing over my stiff clothes, the formal ones that I had always hated to wear. I scowled annoyed and whined like any five-year old would. "I hate this!" I complained. "Do I have to wear it?" _

"_Hush," My nanny said patiently. I remember those dark, brown eyes looking at me fondly. "Today is your birthday and your father is here for it! Don't you want to make him happy?" _

_My scowl fell away at the thought of my father. He was a large man and always looked at me with cold eyes. I wanted to impress him. I wanted to make him proud! So…so that he would not look at me with those eyes that made me feel frozen inside. My nanny held my hand as she escorted me to what could be considered my father's study, the only room he seemed to occupy when he was home. My nanny paused at the doorway and gave me a slight shove to enter. "Be good," She whispered into my ear. _

_That was the last time I saw her._

_I stepped in the room, trembling like a sail against fierce winds. My father sat across the room behind the low table. Another man sat to his right, both staring at me. I bowed low without looking up, closing my eyes. Who was that other man? My father never brought anyone home with him and we had no other family. "Come here," My father ordered tersely._

_I walked over silently and stood in front of the table, staring at the both of them. My father's face reminded me of a boulder that had stood against the waves. It had once been handsome in a stronger way, but over the years age and perhaps a cold heart had lessened it. It was like an aged away statue of what it had once been, but my father was still like a massive giant to me. The only thing we shared in common was our eyes; a golden color that my nanny told me looked like the sun glowing in the water._

_The other man looked at me with narrower shaped eyes that were a color of yellow that seemed dimmer. His russet hair was up in the usual top-knot and he had a traditional beard and sideburns. The man's pale face was longer in shape than my father's, and he was dressed in a darker red outfit that could have made him a noble or a commoner. The man did not look distinct, but one who could blend in easily anywhere. This was the first time in my life I had met someone who was not from my home, meaning not one of the servants, their children, or my nanny. _

"_Sit down," My father said impatiently. I sat down on the cushion before me with my legs bend underneath me. I stared down at the dark red paint on the table before me with my small hands clenched. I may have been curious, but I was shy naturally, and always almost incapable of speech in front of my father. "This is Zuisho," My father continued. "You are going to go with him."_

_My head snapped up as I stared at my father with wide and terrified eyes. Leave with this man…a stranger? Had I done something wrong? Even though he was never around, my nanny had always said with her loving eyes that he loved me. That he loved me because I was his only child, even though he did not show it. I wanted to open my mouth to protest, but my tongue seemed to be stuck to my mouth. My face heated up as I felt anger, roaring like a dragon flame within me. Yet…still…I did not protest…_

_I was terrified._

_Terrified to speak, but I did not speak much to anyone, except my nanny…_

"_Do not worry, child," The strange man, Zuisho spoke for the first time, as he stroked his beard calmly. "You are fulfilling the honored duty that has belonged to your family for countless generations. An honor that many in the Society would kill to have if they knew it belonged to your family alone." __His voice was as expressionless as his face. Even worse than my father. I felt very cold inside. "Does she not speak?" He asked, turning to look at my father._

"_She does," My father snapped. "Though you have to wait an eternity to get a response out of her." His eyes looked at me with a touch of resentment. "I can barely get her to speak to me, and I am her father!"_

_Zuisho nodded understandingly as he turned to look at me with consideration. "Well, child," He told me quietly, __"You will one day be the bodyguard of the Crown Prince. You will live to protect him. That is your destiny."_

…_.My destiny?..._

_I did not even know what that word meant! But I did know what bodyguard and Crown Prince meant. Me…? I, a little kid, was going to get to protect the Crown Prince, who would be the Fire Lord! I thought about who I am, knowing that as a daughter of nobility, traditionally I would marry another noble and have a family. That was what my nanny had told me. I raised my eyes to look at my father's, in which I could only see the coldness and the resentment. My eyes turned towards Zuisho's calm ones, that held little expression, but there was no anger in them directed towards me. _

_Zuisho went on a bland voice. "You must understand though, that once you leave with me you are dead to everyone here. This life, this place, your father, they all become dead to you. You are dead to them." Zuisho glanced over at my father. "You did not explain any of this to her, did you?"_

"_I thought I was not supposed to," My father responded darkly. Zuisho held eye contact with him, before looking back towards me. He stood up from the table and stopped beside me. Zuisho held out his hand that I took with a shaking hand. He raised me up to my feet, holding my tiny hand in his much larger one. His hand was rough and callused. "Goodbye, Lord Masato," He said respectfully with a bow. I stared at my father who remained where he was. He did not look at Zuisho, but stared only at me. _

"_You are taking my only heir," He said suddenly. "How do you expect my line to continue? You won't have any more bodyguards for the Royals in the future!" He said with relish at his last words. _

"_The Guardian was intending to speak to you personally on this matter," Zuisho replied matter-of-factly. "I can tell you this much, Lord Masato, you will be required to marry once more."_

_My father's face darkened and his eyes grew to ice as his eyes never left my own. "So be it," He muttered savagely. "She is dead, just like my brother." _

_Zuisho walked towards the door, pulling me along. I looked over my shoulder before I disappeared out of the room. The last sight of my father I had was not of the powerful man who scared me, but of a bitter man who held his face in his hands. The first sign of strong feelings I had ever seen from my father. This is my last memory of him._

_Zuisho took me to the dock in the cove behind my family's estate, which laid below the cliffs behind my home. We bordered a small ship that was manned by several other men. I could barely peek over the railing to look at my home and watch it disappear over the horizon. The sky was blue and cheerful, yet I felt cold inside. Even if part of me was thrilled to know that I was going to be somebody important. The feelings were mixed. Zuisho put a hand on my shoulder. "Forget him," He warned me. "Forget all of it."_

_I nodded, turning to stare up at him with awe. "He never loved me," I admitted in a bare whisper. _

_Zuisho's eyes went colder as he looked at me. "You will learn that emotions, especially love," He emphasized flatly, "Will not be needed anymore." He released my shoulder. "You are starting anew," He added. "Even with your name."_

_I looked at him with questioning eyes. My name…? But I had been named after my mother, whom I did not even know. I had always treasured my name, for I had been named for her! "Azul," Zuisho said firmly. "That was the name chosen for you." _

"_Azul," I murmured, sounding out the masculine name. It was not pretty name or sounding like a girl's name should be. It was a strong name. A name that was not special sounding, for it had the usual harsh sounds that our names did. It was the name that was mine from that moment on. _

* * *

A/N: Here is the first chapter! Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Ignite

Chapter Two:

Ignite

* * *

"_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over.__"_ –Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

Zuisho took me to the Center, which is the home of the Society. It is located on an insignificant island of the Fire Nation, hidden away from the world. The locals of the island know to leave the Center alone. When I first arrived there are the age of five, it was with a child's excitement for I knew that someday I would have the privilege of protecting the future Fire Lord! I was going to have excitement and believed this passionately with a child's naiveté. For the first year there, I trained with a small group of children around the same age. These children were destined to be bodyguards for whoever the Society hired them out to, usually nobility and such. Or whoever had the fattest purse.

From the very beginning, friendship amongst us was discouraged. We were to be competitive with each other, thus enhancing our drive in our training. We were taught to disdain love and friendship, for it only becomes a distraction in the protection of a charge. I had never known love from my father, only the love from my nanny. The friendships I had had with the servant's children became a wisp of a memory as time passed. My nanny, whom I missed at first, eventually became a vague memory. The peculiar thing is that it happened within that first year, perhaps because of my young age and impressionability. It was easy for me to let go of my previous life, for there had not been much for me to be attached to within it.

We were trained by the various teachers at the Society, those who had retired from being active bodyguards. Zuisho was one of these teachers as well. It is at the age of nine that each child trains with only one instructor, until the day they reach full status as a bodyguard. This is usually accomplished between the ages of fourteen and sixteen, where the latter is the most common age it is achieved at. The training of a bodyguard for a Royal differs in some ways though, for this bodyguard will be at the Royal Court. The training extends to forming a network for information, and these sorts of things. Additionally, at the age of six a formal vow is sworn to their Royal charge. This oath is again repeated when they reach their status as a full bodyguard. I can clearly remember the first day I met my charge and his best friend, for even than at that young age they were close as if they were brothers….

_Zuisho had taken me on a ferry ship from the Center, a journey that took several hours or more to reach the Capital. We discreetly found our way to the Royal Palace. I was dressed in the darker, neutral clothes that were preferred at the Society. The idea is to be able to blend in with any crowd, if need be. Zuisho led me through the servant's halls, which were hidden well from the common view. He led me into a room that was a general living space, located in the Royal Wing of the Palace. They were quarters of the Crown Prince Sozin, my future charge. _

_The room was square in shape with dark, red pillars encompassing the room in a square shape. Several steps led down in a square shape, echoing the pillars. In the middle of the room was sitting furniture, cushions, and tables. The room was a light from torches, banners decorated the walls, and the floor was made of a darker wood. The walls were painted a traditional dark red, the same color as the pillars. _

_My attention was immediately fixed on the three people within the room. The first was a later middle-aged lady, wearing a lighter red robe with two shoulder spikes. Her dark brown hair fell free, except for a traditional top-knot. She wore a three-pronged golden symbol of our nation, identifying her as a member of the Royal Family. She had to be the wife of the Fire Lord then! My knees trembled in excitement combined with nerves. She had a softer face, more round in build darker golden eyes. She was graceful and willowy in her build. She sat on a furniture piece, and across from her sat two older boys, barely teenagers. _

_They were so much older than me! I knew my charge was seven years older than me, but I had not expected him to look so much like an adult! What if he thought me as a little baby? I puffed out my chest to prove him wrong. The first boy was taller than the other, built more like a lankly pole with a longer face. There was still child roundness on both of their faces, but this one had dark golden eyes, almost like a brown, amber that caught my attention. There was a true kindness in those eyes. Both of them had ebony hair, but the taller one only had half of his hair bound in a top-knot with a two-pronged fire symbol in his hair. The other boy had a squarer face and build then his companion, but his golden lined clothing revealed his as the Crown Prince. He also wore the traditional symbol of the Crown Prince in his top-knot, which is two rolling flames that reach up the sky on both sides of his top-knot. _

_His golden eyes were a light color that was centered on me with curiosity. The other boy stared at me as well. I could only try not to stare back, at which I was failing to do miserably. My heart sped up when I met their eyes, but strangely it seemed too sped up ever more when my eyes met the other boys. I hoped that they could not my heart beating against my ribcage, for it seemed to me to be beating like a battle-drum. _

"_Your Majesty," Zuisho greeted the Fire Lady with our traditional greeting. It is placing one fist below an open palm, with the open hand's fingers pointed upwards. I repeated the same movement as Zuisho. For a whole year I had been training for this upcoming moment. The Fire Lady smiled at Zuisho and me kindly. "My name is Zuisho," He went on formally. "And this is Azul," He finished, gesturing towards me. The Fire Lady looked at me, and my knees trembled ever more. _

"_Greetings Zuisho and Azul," She returned politely. "May I present my son, the Crown Prince Sozin and his good friend, Roku of the Oshiro family." The Fire Lady nodded towards her son and his friend. Zuisho and I both bowed once more. My heart stomach fluttered when I looked at Roku. His name sounded nice, like the kindness in his eyes. I liked it immediately. Zuisho settled a hand on my shoulder and gave a slight shove to step forward._

"_She is here to swear the oath, Your Majesty," He intoned towards the Fire Lady._

"_I am aware," She replied. "Stand up, Sozin." The Crown Prince immediately stood up from where he sat, and took several steps towards me. I sank down to my knee with my head bowed. At that moment, I was thankful I did not have to meet his eyes. I was too nerve-wracked to begin with! _

_I began to say my oath. The words that I had repeated and learned by heart over the whole year, since I had entered into the Society. This was my destiny. "My body and my mind are your shield and weapon. I swear my oath to serve you loyally," I recited like a chant. I did not completely understand the words at the time, but I meant every syllable of that oath. Even then. "I am your protection. I am the life that would die for you. I exist to serve you. I will always follow you." _

_I kept my head bowed as I heard my charge speak for the first time. "Thank you, Azul," He stated, as if he too had rehearsed for this moment. "I'm sure you'll serve me well." I then proceeded to stand up and bow once more towards him. Finally I plucked up my courage to look at his face._

_His light, golden eyes were bright with intelligence, but as if he was trying to keep from laughing. We both stared at each other. Did he think of me as baby? I thought annoyed that he probably did! I backed away from him to stand by Zuisho once more. The Crown Prince stepped back himself and plopped down besides his friend carelessly. Roku gave him a wink that I noticed. _

"_Best of health to the Royal Family," Zuisho said next. He bowed towards all three of them, as I followed suit. _

"_Thank you," The Fire Lady affirmed. Zuisho and I took several steps back before we turned around, departing from the room. As we left the Royal Palace and Capital, my heart was aquiver. My thoughts should have been centered on my charge. They were, but a part of them could not help but to think of those kind eyes instead. _

* * *

From that day on, though I clearly did not understand at that age and for years to come, my thoughts always had a special corner to think about Roku. For some reason, I was drawn to him, like a moth to the flame. After that, another three years passed until I was nine years old. I trained in the general class, when at the age of nine I was then given to one instructor. I did not make friends with any of the children I had trained with for four years. They were only competition.

My new teacher was a woman named Mizuki. She was middle-aged with darker hazel eyes. She had been pretty once, but good looks had started to flee with age. Mizuki was of short height and build, and at first sight I could not believe she was supposed to have been a bodyguard. How could she beat up anyone at all? I learned my lesson quickly. Mizuki was a tough woman, and an even tougher teacher. She was harsh, but I knew for it to by for my own good.

After I made my formal oath at the age of six, I would visit the palace once a year for several days. This is an additional part of the training for myself that differed from the usual training of one of the Society. No one could leave the Center until they were sent out to guard their first charge. The idea of one training to guard a Royal to visit the Royal Palace was with the intention for them to familiarize themselves with the Royal Palace and their charge. This was a lifelong protection of a charge, until death meets one or the other. I would savor each visit to the Royal Palace, holding onto the memories of it until I would return the next year. Especially my first three visits to the Royal Palace. For after that….he would be gone for years.

My first visit the Royal Palace I can still recall perfectly, every little detail. I quickly found my charge to be extremely intelligent and gifted with firebending. I myself was a firebender of course, but nowhere near the skills of my charge. He is of the Royal Family, so naturally he would be a master firebender someday. I was also seven years younger than him, making me behind in training and maturity. My charge was kind, but made to be a leader. He was passionate and strong. I admired him greatly and partially worshipped. My natural shyness kept me from saying much to him…

_I sat on the grass in the Royal Gardens, watching my charge spar with his best friend Roku. They were both always together, and I had learned that they even shared a birthday. For the most part, I followed them as a silent shadow and they usually ignored me. Roku would pay more attention to me then my charge, but neither of them wanted a little kid following them around for a couple of days. They exchanged kicks and punches with fiery flames in strong, but graceful movements. I watched them with envy for I could not do any of those moves yet. My attention was secretly rooted on Roku, cheering for him to win this match. My charge had gotten him to fall into the pond the last time they had sparred. _

_Agni seemed to bless Roku this time, who had corned my charge up against a tree. He held a foot against my charge's chest, whom had not been able to block it in time. "Give up?" Roku challenged him with a laugh. _

"_Of course not!" My charge jeered back teasingly. Roku dropped his foot down to the ground. "At least I didn't fall into a pond," He added with a wicked smile. _

_Roku scowled and glanced over at me. "At least Azul was the only witness to that," He muttered with a slight sulk. "I should make you swear to silence about that, Azul!" He yelled over at me. I jumped at the sudden attention coming from him. My heart started to do a little dance. _

_My charge laughed loudly at Roku's words. "She probably won't say anything to anyone," He told him amused. "She almost never talks." That's because I'm shy, I thought defiantly, and the fact that speaking to either of them terrified me usually._

That was how my first and second visits were to the Royal Palace. I found that Roku was the less dominant one then his best friend, and he on his part was used to his best friend being the center of attention. He was the shyer one between the two of them, but they both shared a deep friendship. Even as children. I was only the annoying shadow they had to put up with during my visits. They both grew into young men over those three years, starting to lose their childish features. I, on the other hand, only started to shoot upwards slowly. The first two visits were fairly similar, but the third one was different. I would be there for their sixteenth birthday celebration, and a truth that would change shock all three of us.

* * *

A/N: Here is the newest chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it and thanks for reading! I do love reviews, so please do so. If you like this story so far, check out my first OC story which deals with the bodygaurd to Prince Zuko, Some Distant Day, or my other short miniseries for the bodygaurd to Fire Lord Ozai, called The Tale of Tadao. Thanks again!


	4. Sparks

Flames of a Fire

Chapter Three:

Sparks

* * *

"_Love is, above all, the gift of oneself_." -Jean Anouilh

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

When I went to the Royal Palace at my third annual visit at the age of nine, I had no idea what this visit would entail. My training at the Center had become more intense the last year, for it was also this year that I would have one teacher from then on. At the age of nine, after doing basic training for three years with other students have not reached the age of nine, one would be personally trained by one instructor until they became a full bodyguard. My personal instructor was a petite woman named Mizuki. She had dark golden eyes, was of middle-age, and a proficient firebender. She had been pretty once, but her good looks had started to fade slowly as her age set in. I had only started training with her for several weeks before I would leave for my third visit at the Royal Palace…

_I was out in one the training courtyards with the rest of the students in my group. We had all trained with each other the last three years and would now part ways to train individually. The Society does not encourage friendship, but rivalry amongst its students. There were only four others in my group, but I saw each and every one of them as an adversary. They did not know that I was to be the bodyguard of a Royal, or the family that I was from that held that duty. The family is kept a secret amongst those in the Society, except for those whom need to know._

_We all stood in a line and held in our breaths as Zuisho approached our group. He had instructed my class. Behind him were four individual, only several I recognized from glimpses of them in the Center. Three of them were men, and one was a petite looking woman. All four of them had the same frigid gaze as Zuisho. Complete emotional control. "Azami, come forward," Zuisho commanded briskly. The only other girl in my group stepped forward. She had cried much when we had first come to the Center, but that little girl had disappeared long ago. "Your master is to be Zakari." Azami stepped forward and bowed as tradition goes to her new instructor. Zuisho continued to introduce of the other students to their masters, each stepping and bowing in turn. Only one other boy and I were left, and only Zuisho and the petite woman were left. "Azul," Zuisho beckoned me sternly. "Your master is Mizuki."_

_I stepped forward and bowed towards my new teacher. She was so tiny…how could she be a bodyguard? Zuisho then called up the last student, and declare himself as the boy's instructor. I almost jumped with glee at that. Zuisho was extremely hard to please at all, and believed more harshly I later learned in physical punishments more so then the other teachers. I was wrong to think so naively of Mizuki on the other hand. She may have not looked very threatening, but she was a stern instructor I would find out. Zuisho dismissed us to let us become acquainted with our new teachers._

_Mizuki had gestured for me to follow her, leading me away from the practice yard towards the inner parts of the Center. It was not too difficult for my nine year-old legs to keep up with her. I stared up at Mizuki in awed curiosity. She was to be my teacher until the day I became a full bodyguard. She had been pretty once, but her good looks had started to fade with the onset of middle-age. The lines on her eyes and the edges of her lips were deep and furrowed. Perhaps from laughing too much for there was a twinkle in her dark hazel eyes. Mizuki was a woman who could maintain the perfect emotionless mask with ease, but that twinkle would always be in her eyes. Her dark brown hair had started to grey, and there were several stripes of grey hair in her top-knot. _

_She led me to one of the inner gardens, one that I had only entered several times before. This was not one frequented for training or meditation, but a place of memorial. In the center of the small garden, one large, black pillar stood. There were names enraged upon the pillar, but there were still blank spots waiting to be written on one day. The Honor Stone. The best of the Society, the ones to not be forgotten, are written upon that rock. Mizuki halted feet away from the Honor Stone, almost causing me to collide into her. She gazed up at the stone, before turning her attention down towards me. "Azul," She began quietly. "I am one of the few aware of your family's great honor." I was only partially surprised by that, but it did make sense for she was my personal instructor. "Read that last name for me on the Honor Stone," She ordered me briskly, pointing towards the characters engraved on its black surface. _

_I walked over, tilting my head up to read the characters that would have been below an adult's line of vision. "Kazuhiro," I read out loud. I looked back towards Mizuki, waiting for her reaction._

"_The bodyguard of the last Fire Lord," She explained. "Do you know how get got his name written on the Honor Stone?"_

_My chest swelled inside with a child's pride. I knew the answer to this and desired to have my new master think the best of me. "He died protecting the Fire Lord during an assassination attempt, and had prevented four other assassination attempts on the Fire Lord," I recited eagerly. _

"_That is correct," Mizuki responded. Her hazel eyes appraised me. "I was told you are intelligent," She mused for a moment, before the look dissipated from her face. "Do you know that he is your great-uncle?"_

_My jaw almost dropped, but I held in the reaction. A member of my family was on the Honor Stone? That is the greatest honor achievable in the Society for it deems you worthy of remembrance, that you were not just some simple bodyguard that was to be forgotten. For to be a bodyguard, even amongst us, is to be a silent shadow to be forgotten in time. I knew that my family had the honor protecting the Royal Family, but this was the first time I had heard of another bodyguard from my family. How long had my family had this great honor for? I vaguely recalled my father speaking of his brother being dead to him when they had taken me, for I had become dead to him as well from that moment on. It had only been us. The thoughts of my father and home had disappeared, and this was the first time in three years that my thoughts had drifted to him at all. _

_Kazuhiro must have been his uncle than….had my family been larger once? Happier? I shook the thought away. This was my purpose and happiness did not matter, even though I found myself happy with the thought of my future role. When I became a fully bodyguard I would protect my charge, Crown Prince Sozin, and I would get to be around Roku. "No, Master," I replied to Mizuki._

_She nodded. "Read the name below his," She directed me._

"_Omezo," I announced as I read the symbols below my great-uncle's name. _

"_Do you know who he is?" She inquired._

_I frowned as I tried to remember. "He was the Guardian," I said after a momentary pause._

"_Very good," Mizuki told me with a smile in her eyes. I was startled to see any sort of expression on her face. Zuisho had always been as cold as the bottom of the ocean. She was breaking the rule of impartiality, but only in moments such as these. Mizuki walked up to the stone until she was beside me and lightly traced the first symbol of Omezo's name. There was a look in her eyes that I did not quite understand, but it vanished as soon as it had come. She tilted her head up and examined the Honor Stone with a solemn expression. "Many of your kin are written on the Honor Stone," She informed me. _

_I felt my chest swell with pride. My kin were on there? It meant that one day I could be too. The thought enchanted my nine year-old mind. Someday I would be the best and be written on the Honor Stone. I would make my forebears proud of me! _

"_Will you honor them?" Mizuki asked me, turning back to look down at me. "Will you strive to perfection?"_

"_Yes, Master," I answered her, trying to contain the eagerness from my voice. One day my name would be on that rock, I decided. Since I had left my home, I had looked forward to the day I would be the bodyguard of the Fire Lord. It was because I had not been attached to my father or family at all that I had easily accepted and thrown myself into my future destiny. I would be the best and do anything to achieve it. Mizuki gave me a look of the utmost approval._

* * *

Over the next several weeks I began my training with Mizuki, finding her to be a sterner instructor then Zuisho even was. Yet since our conversation at the Honor Stone, I understood that it was for my own good. We had a silent understanding. Soon enough though I was back at the Royal Palace for my usual visit of several days. This was my third time to the Royal Palace. I had started to become familiar with its layout and had started to explore the servant's passageways upon this visit. My charge and Roku tended to ignore me in general. On my second day there I was with them out in the gardens, watching them as they sparred. It was one of their favorite activities…

_I sat on the grass a distance away, watching them with hidden envy. They were practically master's already, but I was still learning the basics. My firebending would never be powerful as theirs and being seven years younger was understandable when it came to the vast difference in my skill level in comparison. I was a still a child. They were competitive, but in a friendly way due to their close friendship. The day was beautiful with the perfect weather for a summer day. The sky was blue with a few lazy clouds and the air was warm, but not suffocating as it could be on a hot day. _

_There was a look of competitive joy on both of their faces. Blasts of fire were exchanged between the two. I hid a grin as I saw a look of smug realization run across Sozin's face as he smiled. He pushed an attack towards Roku, causing him to back up and trip over a tree root. My charge was a brilliant tactician. As Roku fell over backwards, my charge grabbed his shirt to keep him from falling. He raised his hand as it to blast him with fire, but instead let of his shirt abruptly. Roku fell onto the grass a large thump. "Looks like I win again, Roku," My charge declared with a victorious grin. He had won their last match not even an hour ago. He extended a hand towards Roku, helping his friend to his feet._

_I felt a stab of envy at their closeness. I…I had no friends…and if Roku looked at me…I almost shook my head at my foolishness. A bodyguard did not have friends. _

_Roku took my charge's hand with raised eyebrows. "Are you kidding," He exclaimed in humor. "The tree root did all the work." He patted my charge on the shoulder. "Nice one, Sozin." The two of them walked together not even taking notice of me as I trailed behind them silently. They walked out of the garden and through an archway onto one of the main paths. They both halted as two young women, nobility by the looks of it, walked past them without even glancing at the pair. I now stood several feet behind them, leaning against the archway. _

"_Say something to her," My charge said, nudging Roku after the young noble lady. The girl I had glimpsed had been very pretty and older than me. The kind of girl that Roku would want. I felt a stab of envy in my small chest, not entirely understanding it. All I knew was that I did not like the way he stared after her. _

_Roku took several steps toward the noble girl, raising his hand to greet her. "Uh…ahhh." He began to stutter, and then ceased. He let a long sigh, raised his hands to his head, and fell over onto the grass. I rolled my eyes at his reaction. _

_My charge plopped down next to him, and nonchalantly sprinkled some grass onto this head. He looked over at me briefly, before he looked back towards his friend. "There's always next time," He advised Roku. Roku merely let out another long sigh. Another stab of envy went through my chest._

* * *

Mizuki had informed me that this year I would be present during my charge's sixteenth birthday celebration. The first time and good chance for me to gain experience by learning how to monitor crowds and to be able to blend in. She had taught me the basics of such things the first several weeks of my first lessons from her before I had come to the Royal Palace. That very night was the celebration for his birthday. Before the celebration, I had waited outside of my charge's chamber as he prepared himself for the party to come. It was the first party I would ever be at and I found myself eager at the prospect. What nine year-old child would not love a party?...

_I leaned against the wall opposite of the door that led to my charge's chambers. The torchlight casted the grand hallway into a bright light with banners decorating the length of the hall. I turned my head at the sound of footsteps, seeing Roku coming this way. He was dressed in fine robes that suited him. I bowed as he approached, secretly relieved that I had a moment to hide my blush. _

"_Is Sozin ready?" He asked me impatiently._

_I shook my head, incapable of speech. Whenever my charge spoke to me, I usually was to terrified and nervous to make more than a few syllables, but whenever Roku tried to talk to me at all, I was incapable of any speech. Roku let out a soft sigh and turned towards the door. He banged on the door, not caring about offending my charge. They were best friends after all. "Hurry up, Sozin! We're going to be late for our own birthday party!" Wait…their birthday party?...It was Roku's birthday too? I had no idea, but immediately was even more excited for the party! _

_My charge yelled through the door, though his response was rather muffled. "As the prince I'm never late! Everyone else just arrived too early!" Roku grinned at his friend's words and I found myself smiling a little as well. Roku was used to the fact that my charge was always the center of attention. The one disadvantage to being his best friend. I found it a relief for it meant no one ever took notice of me. I was nervous at the thought of being around so many people, but Roku would be there. He would be the center of attention as well as my charge! I slipped off towards a servant hallway for I needed to go merge with the rest of the party._

"_Azul, where are you going?" Roku's voice called out behind me. I stopped in my tracks, surprised that he had noticed me leave at all. They never paid any attention to me! Sometimes I thought it also due to the fact that I did not try to interact with them, also because of my shyness and the fact of what I was, but usually I blamed it on them. I turned my head around to gaze at Roku's curious expression. His dark golden eyes were looking at me. My small heart sped up._

"_Uhhh…." Roku looked at me expectantly, but that was the only sound I could manage to make. The door behind him started to open, distracting him as he turned to look as my charge came out from his chambers. I used the distraction to my advantage and scampered off immediately._

_A few minutes later I had joined the massive crowd in one of the most formal courtyards at the Royal Palace. It was a more intimate one in comparison to others, but only used for important occasions. I was enchanted by the hundreds of golden lanterns strung across the courtyards. The smell of expensive and spicy food wafted in the evening air. The massive crowd of nobles on the other hand I shrank away from. There were other children in the crowd, so no one took any notice of me at all. Many voices melded together in chatter. Someone at the bottom of the stairs announced the arrival of my charge and Roku. My gaze followed everyone else's to the top of the massive stairs. My charge and Roku stood on the top, dressed in their in finest. _

_They began to walk down the stairs side-by-side. My attention was focused on Roku, but I shook myself out of it for I was supposed to be learning how to be protecting my charge. Regretfully I tore my eyes away from Roku and examined the scene and crowds instead. There was nothing suspicious that I could make out, but there are only so many things that a nine year-old can understand. I had picked a spot where I could see over the crowd due to my child's short stature. I glanced back over at Roku and my charge, startled to see Roku blushing heavily. Was he embarrassed to be in front of a large crowd? I shrugged mentally, but was further confused by the small laugh that my charge gave. I could not hear it, but I could see it on his face. _

_My attention was drawn away as the crowd grew silent and I realized why. At the back of the crowd the Fire Sages had entered the courtyard. The crowd drifted apart like an ocean as the Fire Sages walked through them solemnly. The only thing I knew about them was that they served the Avatar. The very thought of the Avatar always filled me with a child's wonder and dreams. The Avatar was the most powerful person in the world. The last one had died before I was even born, but everyone knew the next one would be from our nation. The Fire Nation. My charge hurried down the stairs to meet them, leaving Roku lagging behind half-way down the stairs. "Did something happen to my father?" My charge asked concerned. The Fire Sages usually had nothing to do with my charge and why would they be interrupting his party unless it was gravely important. The Fire Lord was an older man, everyone knew that, but he was healthy and fit. _

"_No, Prince Sozin," The leading Fire Sage told him. They were all old men. "We are here to announce the identity of the next Avatar." Whispers raced through the crowd at his last words. Excitement coursed through me. This was the best birthday party ever! Someone here was the Avatar and I would get to be able to see them! I wondered which young noble it was amongst the crowd. _

_The Fire Sages bowed, but not the usual one, but one of the utmost respect for they went down to their knees. Except they were doing it towards the massive stairs…"It is our honor to serve you, Avatar Roku," The lead Fire Sage announced gravely. My small heart stopped in place. I watched Roku stare at them in complete shock as his jaw dropped open. My charge looked startled at his best friend, but then lowered himself down onto one knee. Neither of them would have ever thought that my charge would one day bow towards Roku. I lowered myself down onto my knee as the rest of the crowd followed suit. _

_I could not believe it._

…_Roku was the Avatar!..._

* * *

The party had continued after that announcement. I had watched Roku and my charge go through the event in shock, only responding to people out of politeness. Many had surged forward, ignoring my charge in comparison to Roku. For what was a prince compared to the Avatar? Roku disappeared from the party as soon as he could, leaving my charge to fend for himself. I stayed behind naturally though my feet twitched at the urge to go after Roku. It was not for several hours until my charge was able to sneak off from the party as well. I had followed him with ease for I had been watching him like a Dove-Hawk the entire time. He had snuck off into a servant's hallway for the entrance was unnoticed by the crowd….

_When I entered through the door behind him, he had turned around startled. He relaxed when he saw who it was. I found myself concerned over the shocked expression that was still on his face. "Azul," He greeted me quietly. I bowed towards my charge. He turned without another word and walked swiftly. I knew where he was heading. He went quietly from the Royal Palace and into the district of the homes of the nobility. I had been with him to Roku's family home several times before. When he had knocked on the door, it had been opened by Roku's father with an unsurprised expression to see my charge. Roku looked very much like his father, I thought, almost staring at the man. This was the first time I had seen the man. "Your Majesty," he said with a bow. Sozin nodded his head._

"_Where's Roku?" He asked impatiently. _

"_In his bedroom," His father answered him politely. I had noticed with my charge that he tended to dismiss people in general, but not the people who were important to him. Such as his mother and Roku. _

"_Thank you," My charge said briefly as he swept past the man. I followed him with many more steps to keep up with his faster pace. The doorway to Roku's chamber was open. I suddenly felt a strange shiver go down my spine. My charge went to the doorway quietly and leaned against the frame. I saw him hid away his look of troubled emotions. "Hey, why aren't you packed yet, all-powerful Avatar?" He asked lightly. Packed yet…? How did he know that Roku was leaving….wait….why would he be leaving? I felt a terrible anxiety take a hold of me. In my dreams of the future I had never imagined them without Roku beside my charge. Since I had sworn my oath to my charge the two of them had always been together. Inseparable. At hearing that Roku was the Avatar, I was shocked and awed at the same time. Yet I had not even thought of the possibility of him leaving, but I suppose to made sense. He had to go and learn the other elements. _

_Roku did not move from where he sat on his bed, but continued to stare at the empty truck that sat before him. He did not seem to be taking the news well. My charge looked down, but then I saw a smile that was genuine light up his face. "Come on; show me how it's done!" He teased him as he attempted to demonstrate other forms of bending poorly. Then again I had no idea what the other forms of bending looked like either. "Using all four kinds of bending!" My charge gave him a brilliant smile._

_I had cautiously edged into the door's archway to have a better view of the scene before me. There was a pause before Roku started to speak slowly in a bleak tone. "I started packing, but then the Fire Sages told me I won't need any worldly possessions anymore." The smile that had been on my charge's face disappeared. He sat down to Roku._

"_Oh," He said quietly. That was all he could manage to say. I felt pity for Roku, but my heart shrank at the sight of his depression. I liked it better when he was happy. _

"_It happened so fast," Roku said depressed. "Everything's going to be different now." I did not want it to change, for him to leave! I wanted him to stay! For my charge…and for me…_

_My charge held a small smile briefly. I watched curiously as he removed his royal symbol of his statues from his top-knot. He held it out towards Roku. My jaw dropped open without me even caring. That….that was!..."Here," He told me him comfortingly. "I hope you're at least allowed to have this."_

_Roku gaped at him in surprise. "But this is a royal artifact!" He protested. "It's supposed to be worn by the Crown Prince!"_

_Sozin leaned in towards him with a solemn expression. "I want you to have it." He would give that to Roku? My hero worship of my charge greatly increased. Roku accepted the gift from my charge and placed it onto this top-knot. They both stood as Roku smiled and bowed towards each other._

That day was the last time I and my charge would see Roku for another twelve years. My charge had spent another hour or so with his best friend talking. I had listened with a heavy heart as they shared stories and laughed over old times. They did not speak about Roku leaving or being the Avatar. Eventually the two had hugged each other as they had said their farewells. I was the silent shadow that I was supposed to be. My charge departed from the room with a sorrowful look in his eyes that he had hidden from Roku. The next moment was a precious memory to me for years to come for it was one the only times that Roku had spoken to me directly…

_My charge walked past me, leaving the room. I had turned and started to follow him. "Azul," Roku spoke behind me. It was the second time in day he had spoken to me. I turned around, keeping my eyes on the ground as I bowed towards him. "I know you're just a kid," He began to say. I bristled with dislike at his words. It was true, but hearing it from him had a sting to them. Of course he saw me as a child for he was sixteen as of this very day. "But take care of him. He'll need more than just a bodyguard, but a friend too." I looked up at his last words in wonder. My charge did not make friends easily for everyone either simpered or feared him because of being the Crown Prince. Roku had been of the only people not too. "Take care of him, Azul." Roku went on with a concerned voice. His dark golden eyes were fixed on mine. _

_For the first time since I had met him, I found the courage to make words come forth from my lips. "I…I….will," I managed to stutter out. I felt a blush burn on my cheeks. Immediately I bowed towards Roku to further hide my look of embarrassment. _

"_Thank you, Azul," He replied to me thankfully. I peaked with my eyes to see him bowing towards me. I took in a breath of shock and ran out of the room immediately. My charge had not even noticed that I was not behind him when I caught up with him on the street. He turned to look behind him at the sound of my fleeing feet. Something caught in my throat at the sight of unshed tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped his sleeve over his face to be rid of them. _

_I wanted so say something to comfort him, but I had no idea what to say. I followed him silently. I still could not believe that Roku was leaving, but I took his last words to heart. I would be there for my charge as more than just a bodyguard. For Roku. _

I vowed myself to that then and with the earlier promise that I would honor my forebears. Someday I would be the best. I would throw myself into my training and be ruthless even with myself. My name would be on the Honor Stone. No matter what it would take.

* * *

A/N: This story has the one I have worked on the least lately. Keep in mind this story is supposed to be a mine-prequel of sorts. Thanks for reading and please review! If you liked this at all, you may want to check out the other stories I have witten abour Azul's family whom are the later bodygaurds to the royal family. They are the following!

Some Distant Day: Is the main story I wrote. It is about Nira, the bodygaurd to Prince Zuko.

My Truth: Is a mini-series like this story. It is about Keiya, bodygaurd to Prince Lu Ten.

The Tale of Tadao: Is about the bodygaurd to Fire Lord Ozai.


	5. Tinder

Flames of a Fire

Chapter Four: 

Tinder

* * *

"_Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning of a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable."_ –Bruce Lee

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

Another seven years passed until I would finally achieve the full status of a bodyguard at the age of sixteen. Every year I made the yearly visit to my charge and witnessed him grow into a man. Roku had left him and had left my charge with no friends. Any other nobles around his age would either be too afraid to be themselves or trying to befriend him for their own advantages. It had never mattered to Ruku that he was the crown prince. Any noble woman around his age would also only be trying to get close to him because they had their eyes on the throne, plus it was usually their families who would push them to be near him.

It was because all of this that my charge withdrew into himself. He focused on his training and studies. There was a serious air that grew about him and an intensity that even further drove people away. I was seven years younger than him. There was the promise that I had made to Ruko that I would become my charge's _friend_. This was impossible at first for several reasons. One being my shyness and hero worship of him that made it impossible to speak to him. The other being that he ignored me when I did visit for I was nothing but a child. The thought of that promise often made me think of Ruko during those years. The fleeting of my heart at the thought of him did not disappear, if anything it only strengthened with time. I wondered where he was and how he was. How was his training as the Avatar going? Did he miss the Fire Nation? My charge? I did not entertain much fantasy of myself ever entering his thoughts, but I prayed to Agni that he was alright. Was he happy? Someday he would return to the Fire Nation when he had completed his training, which I understood to usually take many years. I would see him again someday and that knowledge was enough to sustain me as a child.

It was not until that I became a full bodyguard that any chance for a friendship with my charge to bloom would be started. _I would keep my promise to_ _Roku, but I had also come to care about my charge over the years. He was the center of my small world. My purpose in life._ _I wanted him to be happy and to be able to confide in me_. Mizuki had taught me well over the years and the seeds for my own network for information at the Royal Palace and beyond had already begun. The day I became a full bodyguard would be the only time that I met the Guardian whom was a legend already for his young age. The Guardian was the leader of the Society and led the Society in its daily function. It was the Elders whom were the only ones with more power than the Guardian. Mizuki took me to meet the Guardian and from there I would go to the Royal Palace to be swear my oath once more….and exist beside my charge until the day I die…

_Mizuki had not changed much since the day she had become my master, except for deepening lines on her face and more grey hairs on her head. She led through an unfamiliar area of the Center. The area that was forbidden to those such as I for they were the areas that belong to the Elders and the Guardian. She led me into a room that was surrounded by shelves and with one low desk on the other side of the room. There were several windows on the wall behind the table and a banner with the symbol of our nation._

_Mizuki bowed and I followed suite at the young man who sat on the other side of the table. There was a pile of paperwork before him and a paintbrush was in his hand. There were ink spots on his right hand that held the paintbrush. When I straightened back up from my bow, my face was a blank mask for I had been trained to master any expression of my emotions. Mizuki still had that twinkle in her eyes. She had trained me to not show my emotions, but had admitted that to try not to feel emotions was impossible. This went against the code of the Society, yet Mizuki had taught me that controlling my emotions was the key. _

_Therefore, the surprise that I felt at his age was well-hidden. Instead of a wizened old man, the Guardian had to be somewhere in his mid-twenties. I had heard that he was young, but dismissed as a rumor. Yet he must have become the Guardian as a teenager for he had been the Guardian for ten years now. The rumors also said that he had been personally raised and trained by the previous Guardian for his role. Perhaps that rumor was true as well. Only when students such as myself became full bodyguards did they meet the Guardian or when they were assigned to a new charge or became teachers at the Center. Meeting the Guardian is an honor, unless it is for an infraction._

_The Guardian had light, brown hair that was up in a top-knot. His face was one of rounder build and nothing remarkable about it, but he did have the golden eyes common in our nation. They were a shade that reminded me of dying leaves tinged with orange. He was dressed in a simple garment of fine make that was a dark red. The Gaurdian nodded towards us after we had bowed. "Mizuki," He greeted, "It is good to see you."_

"_And you, Guardian," Mizuki replied formally. It was strange to see Mizuki, whom is many years ahead, to pay such respect to a much younger man. Yet I had seen the same sort of behavior when it came to my charge. _

"_Azul," The Guardian addressed me. I bowed my head in response. "You are now sixteen and ready to receive the status of a bodyguard. Do you believe yourself to be ready?"_

_Was this some sort of test, I wondered silently. I kept my face blank as I replied simply. "If you and my honorable master believe me to be."_

_The Guardian gave me a searching look. "You have trained her well, Mizuki." He commented after a brief pause. "Azul, you are now a bodyguard. Go forth to your charge and guard him well. He is the future of our beloved nation."_

"_Thank you, Guardian," I replied reverently. I gave him a low bow. Mizuki bowed as well and escorted me out of the chamber. _

* * *

Soon enough I was with Mizuki on a ferry headed towards the Capital. I brought with me what few belongings I had, which was merely several sets of clothes and the weapons I had been trained to fight with. Others within the Society, those whom are not Firebenders, are dependant on their weapons. Yet because I am a firebender I had little need for weapons, but had still been instructed in the usage of several kinds of weapons. Mizuki had taught me in the weapons she herself was specialized in and thought to be of some use for me. The only kind that I brought with me and still practiced daily was the art of knives. They were easy to hide on ones' self and were deadly. They could be used in close combat or for targeting an enemy from a distance.

Mizuki was escorting me to witness the final part of my induction as a bodyguard. I would renew the oath to my charge that I had first given at the age of six so long ago. We had quietly reached the palace and used the servant entrances that I now knew like the back of my hand to meet with my charge. We met with him in his private chambers in the Royal Wing. It was in a general living room that we present ourselves to him…

_The room was square in shape with one main entrance from the a hallway. A servants passageway had an entrance into that hallway only meters away from his rooms. The entrance from the hallway led into his main general living room. There were two entrances from this room that led to his private study and sleeping chambers. I had never seen either of these rooms before. There was also a washroom and another room for his clothes presumably off of his sleeping chamber. I knew that I would be given a small chamber next door that was right next to his sleeping chamber. There only two ways into the small chamber with its own washroom that had been specifically built for bodyguards past. One was to the sleeping chamber and the other was connected to the servant's hallway. I had seen the room for the first time this day to drop of my small bag with my belongings before heading to my charge's chambers with Mizuki._

_My new room had only taken ten paces to cross in length and seven for width. There had been a small, simple bed in the corner and a trunk at its base. There was a low table against the opposing wall with candles for meditation. There was thin and frayed cushion sitting beside it. There had been three doorways for two were the other entrances and one led to an even smaller washroom. The only decoration in the room had been a faded banner of with the symbol of our nation hanging above the small table. _

_The general living room that I entered soon after made my new room look like a closet in comparison. I was used to sharing a chamber with the others at the Center whom I had trained with years ago, so it was quite a notion to have a room of my own. The general living room was square in shape and with tall, red pillars emphasizing another square in the room as the outline before the floor dipped down after several steps. There were torches on the walls of the chamber and a large banner of the Fire Nation. There was also several hanging of the Royal Family and of several famous battle scenes. In the center of the chamber there was an assortment of furniture and a low table surrounded by cushions for dining. This room was meant for receiving guests. _

_My charge was sitting casually on one of the low couches and had a scroll in his hands that he was reading. He had grown much from the teenager since the day Roku had left. There was no baby fat or signs of childhood on his face for he was now at the age of twenty-three. He had become a man built of solid muscle and broad-shouldered. He was not as tall as other men, such as Roku as a teenager, but he was of an average height. Yet my charge had a powerful presence, especially when dressed in his regal robes. At this moment though, he was dressed for comfort in a simple robe that had no shoulder spikes on it. His outfit was a solid black that emphasized the stark ebony of his hair that in a usual top-knot. Since he had given his hair piece to Roku, he had worn a golden three-pronged fire symbol in his hair. There was also the beginning of a sold beard on his face that would soon be in the three—pointed beard style that was common among the men these days. The last time I had seen him he had been clean-shaven, so this was a new sight for me._

_He had looked up from his scroll with an unsurprised expression at the sight of us. Mizuki and I had both went down on our knees for this was a solemn occasion. "Rise," He commanded us in an authoritative tone. _

"_Your Royal Highness, I am Mizuki," Mizuki announced in a highly formal tone. The expression on her face was one of complete stillness. She bowed towards him once more. "I am Azul's teacher and witness to this occasion. She will now swear her oath once more."_

_My charge set aside his scroll as he stood to his feet. "You may begin," He told me directly. I avoided his eyes as I stepped forward and kneeled down onto my knee again. The words of my oath were engrained in my memory. They came out of my lips seamlessly and solemnly, for now I spoke with much more authority then I had has a child. _

"_My body and my mind are your shield and weapon. I swear my oath to serve you loyally," I recited reverently. "I am your protection. I am the life that would die for you. I exist to serve you. I will always follow you." I did not raise my head as my charge spoke._

"_Thank you, Azul," He said simply. "I am sure that you will serve me well." I raised my head then to see him gesturing for me to rise. He glanced over at Mizuko and then back towards me. He reached down to grab his scroll as he informed us that he would be in study. I knew instantly that he giving us the grace of a farewell to each other. When he had departed from the room, I had been startled to see the sight of unshed eyes in Mizuki's dark, hazel eyes. We were not ever supposed to ever show any signs of weakness!_

_Mizuki gave me a proud smile as she put her hand on my shoulder. "I am proud of you, Azul," She declared quietly. I had never heard such praise any from her ever. Mizuki's style had always been to criticize to drive me towards perfection. Even after all my year of training, I could help to gape at her in shock. Mizuki's dark, hazel eyes twinkled with amusement at my reaction. "I have taught I have taught you to hide your emotions, but do not forget that you are human," She reminded me as she many times before. I had always wondered, but had not asked for one does not question their teacher. Yet now she was no longer my teacher, so I could not help but to ask the question that I had wondered about for many years._

"_Why did you teach me that?" I asked her respectfully. "It does not entirely follow the code of the society."_

_Mizuki gave me a look of careful consideration. "Because I came to realize it is impossible to be rid of emotions," She admitted. "It is possible to control them though." I wondered as to what experiences had specifically taught her that, but did not inquire. It was none of my business, but I would take what she had taught me. Mizuki was an excellent bodyguard, otherwise she would not have been chosen as my instructor. These must be a truth then behind what she had taught me, though it differed from the usual teachings of the Society._

"_Thank you, Master," I told her in turn. Mizuki squeezed my shoulder._

"_You have been a good pupil," She responded with warmth in her voice. She let go of my shoulder and stepped back from me. "And an honor to teach." I was then shocked once more as she bowed towards me._

_I immediately returned the bow. When I straightened back up, I could see one of the unshed tears escaping from her eyes. I shifted uncomfortably for I did not know how to handle such an open display of emotion. Mizuki had never acted this way before me, though I had seen the occasional smile and amused look before in the past. "I….I hope I see you again someday," I admitted to her honestly. "You are the….closest thing I have to family." Family, and to think of another in such a way, was forbidden for those of the Society. When I had seen that tear fall down her face, I had realized that the warmth and tendril of sadness I felt now was for her. I had never known my mother and the name that I had been after her had been taken from me. Mizuki hesitantly walked towards me and opened her small arms. I was now over a foot taller her and had been for years, for she was of tiny build. It was a strange sensation to be hugged for the first time since I could remember, but comforting in a way I did not think possible._

_Mizuki released me with a small smile. "Serve him well."_

"_I will," I promised her. I would make her proud….for one day my name would be on the honor stone…I had not forgotten that promise made to her years ago…_

_Mizuki had left me without a look back. That was the last time I ever saw her._

* * *

A/N: Here is the newest chapter after a long time of no updates! Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. Light

Flames of a Fire

Chapter Five:

Light

* * *

"_Love is a wonderful, terrible thing."_ –William Shakespeare

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

The one thing I did not mention that had driven my charge even further into solitude was the loss of his mother. She had been the only one out of his two parents, from my observations, that he had been close to. His father, whom he loved and respected, was a distant figure because of his duties as Fire Lord. I, myself, had only glimpsed at the Fire Lord. I did not see him up close until after I came to stay at the Royal Palace. My charge's mother died only several weeks after I had given him my oath. My charge did not speak much to me then….or to anyone. She had died peacefully in her sleep, but his grief was visible, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. The loss of his best friend and then his mother….it made him a stronger, but colder man.

I did not know how to act around him or even where to begin on trying to become…._his friend_…The Society taught me that they are allowed to think of us in that way, for we must ensure their well being, but we are not allowed to be close to them. _Yet…I had made a promise to him….and Mizuki had taught me that…_

My behavior remained as it had always been, a silent and nervous shadow that was still in too much awe of him to speak. Yet when his mother had passed, I had finally seen him at his weakest point. _I felt…empathy…and I was surprised by how worried I was over him….but he is my charge_….At long last, I made a move to extend myself beyond our only distant and impartial relationship as bodyguard and master…

_He was going through a set of drills, practicing his firebending. I myself practiced in the earliest hours before the sun had risen after my morning meditation. I was no longer a child, but I would never hope to attain his skill as a firebender. I was sitting on the grass and watched him carefully. He was lost in his own world as he threw punch after punch. The day was beautiful and the sun overhead beat down on us with no mercy. Sweat poured down his pale cheeks and bare chest. After sometime, he stopped his drills and threw himself down on the grass a short distance from me. He lay on his back and let out heavy breaths as he stared up at an empty blue heaven._

_A slight blush rose on my face when he turned to look at me. He had caught me staring at him! I looked away, lest he see my embarrassing blush as well. My charge was supposed to see me as a strong, capable bodyguard! "You should spar with me sometime," He said quietly. I looked back over as he turned his head back to looking at the sky. He sparred with others during his training, but it was not the friendly competition as it had been between him and Roku. "But then…you are just my shadow, aren't you?" I was surprised at the needles of dislike I felt at that statement. He sat up and kept his eyes on me in his calm face. "Ever since I have known you, you have been nothing but a silent shadow." He looked at me carefully. "A shadow that is still a child."_

_The heat rushed to my face. I was not a child any longer! I had reached the full statues of a bodyguard and was sixteen years of age! He had been the same age when Roku had left! "I am not a child!" I refuted loudly. My eyes widened as I realized what I had said and how I had said it to my charge. The blood fled from my face, but returned instantly when my charge let out a loud laugh. _

"_I'm sorry, Azul," He said with mirth. "But you should have seen the look on your face." I opened my mouth to let out an angry retort, for I had already snapped at him in anger. But my mouth closed as I realized he was laughing. I had not heard him laugh since I had come to the Royal Palace weeks ago. His laughter ceased and he gave me a sharp look. "What is it?"_

"_You….you were laughing," I mumbled, looking away from him. "It…it is good to hear it again."I looked back to see a surprised and considerate look on his solemn face. _

"_You're right," He admitted. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair. "And you aren't a child," He added as if it were an afterthought. "But it's strange, isn't it? You know me, but I don't know you…."_

_I had thought the same thing many times. As a child, I had imagined myself laughing and playing with him and Roku. Roku….I wondered how he was….the thought of him slid away as I concentrated on my charge. "It does not have to be that way," I replied delicately. "My duty is to protect you and to help you."_

"_Your duty…?"He echoed with a thoughtful tone. "Or do you want too?"_

"_Both," I answered him truthfully._

_My charge gazed at me with a mixture of thoughts. "You aren't a child," He murmured as if to himself. "Nor a shadow."_

* * *

After that, the seeds of our friendship began to bloom. My charge was not a man who shared things easily or lightly. It was over the course of the next year that I learned more about the man who my life revolved around. If I had thought I had known him well before, I was proven to be quite wrong. Eventually I learned of his fears and apprehensions….that he would fail to be good Fire Lord….that his father was not proud of him…

They were the fears that any young man had of a distant father and of a large role that he would one day step into. There was ambition in my charge though, especially when he spoke of the future. He had a desire to make change for the betterment of our nation, something that I admired and respected. There was a passion there that spoke of how much he loved our nation.

While I came to know him, there was little I could tell him. He asked on occasion, but I had always managed to shift the conversation unnoticed. It was forbidden to speak of the Society and especially….especially of my…_family…_

When my charge spoke of his father, I could not help but to think of mine. Had he thought of me since I had left? I had not thought of him in years or that of my mother. My charge spoke of his with such love and memory. I had no memory of my mother. As for my father….all I could recall was a forbidding figure…and that of a bitter man when I had been taken….

It was strange for soon enough I saw the long forgotten face of my father on another. There came a time, around a year after my arrival to the Royal Palace, that the Fire Lord lay dying in his bed. Only months after his beloved wife had died, our great Fire Lord would soon follow her. My charge had been silent and stoic as he went into his father's chambers. I was forbidden entry into the Fire Lord's personal chambers, but had waited out in a general waiting room…

_I leaned against a pole as I waited patiently. The Fire Lord had been ill for over a week now and my charge feared the worst. He loved his father, even if he had been distant. How old was the Fire Lord now? He had been older than his wife….and she had just passed away…_

"_So, you are the Crown Prince's bodyguard," A deep voice rumbled across the room. I looked over, keeping my face an emotionless mask, as I watched a man step out of the shadows from a servant's entranceway. He kept his distance from me, but there was a chord of familiarity that rang through me when our eyes met. The very eyes that were looking at me were the same golden eyes of my father….my eyes…He resembled him, but there were differences in their features. What little I could remember of my father anyways. We both analyzed each other warily. There were wrinkles and grey hairs on this old man that spoke of his years, but there was still an aura of strength that he exuded. _

"_You have his eyes," He said at long last. His face was an emotionless mask like mine, making it impossible to read. "But you do not look like him….not from what I remember."_

_Was it forbidden for us to speak of this? Probably. Yet I had nothing to fear from this man. My charge was the only heir to the throne and no threat to his charge that lay dying. I wondered what was going through his mind. He had protected the Fire Lord his whole life, as I would do with my charge. Did he care? Was he full of sadness or was he the emotionless stone that we were supposed to be?_

_I remembered my father as he looked at me. The words from so long ago came to my mind as if he were there saying them once more…. "__"So be it," He muttered savagely. "She is dead, just like my brother." He held his face in his hands….a bitter man….the last image I had of my father….He had never showed me any signs of affection….or any emotion….that was the only sign I ever had….That he might have cared…._

"_He thought of you." I said finally. The courage to speak had entered me, but I had to keep down the blush from shyness form showing on my face. "From what I remember."_

_Ryota….that was his name….I remembered my charge mentioning his father's bodyguard by name. I knew even then that he had to be my father's brother…..we were the only ones left…unless my father had sired more children since I had been taken. "Azul," He said to himself. His eyes were shadowed. "They always take our names, and yours had been such a pretty one."_

_I kept the look of shock away from my face. Ryota gave me a knowing look. "I kept track of him," He explained with a cold face. His training was part of him, as it was a part of me as well. Even if he was feeling something, he kept it buried deep within. "You have a little half-brother," He told me._

_A….brother?..._

_I remembered Zuisho had told him that he would marry again, for the need of continuing the family. Yet I had never thought of it. It felt…strange….to hear that I had a little brother. I was no longer a part of that family. I was dead to them. Just as Ryota was, yet he had kept track of his brother….my father….throughout the years it seemed. He was not the emotionless stone as he should be. _

"_His name is Kazuo," Ryota added. I could have sworn I saw a look of tender thought in his eyes. "It is nice to know that he remembered me in that way. I will not be forgotten entirely after I am gone."_

_What did he…?_

_Ah….that was his name….We were supposed to forget those names. I held mine in remembrance for it had been my mother's, but my father had named my little brother after his brother….Ryota….Kazuo….they had given him a new name as they had done to me. The only time a name would be shared would be on our deathbed, but even then it should not be shared. What did…? I realized it than…..after my charge's father passed away….this man before me….my uncle…would…._

"_Will it be the same for me someday?" I asked him._

_Ryota looked at me with perfect understanding. There was no emotion on his face. "If you do not die first," He answered me. "I am nothing without my charge."I wondered if he was frightened by the possibility of death. We had been trained to embrace it, but on occasion I found the prospect of it disturbing. "I am remembered though and in that, I find the peace I need," He went on as if he knew my inner thoughts. "Remember this, niece. Protect your charge and understand the value of having their trust….and love…"Did he mean….friendship? I knew it as I looked onto his face. I could finally discern the pain in his eyes over his charge's impending death. He had protected him for how many decades? "You are like me," He stated as if only to himself. "Younger than your charge and not entirely what the Society would desire us to be….they are wrong in that though…perhaps someday they will realize it themselves." Ryota looked away from me as if to clear his head. His face was back to an emotionless slate when he looked at me once more. "Remember by words," He commanded simply. I bowed towards him and then he left the room as if he had never been there._

_Minutes later a servant rushed out of the Fire Lord's personal chambers with the look in his eyes…._

_The Fire Lord was dead._

_My charge's father._

_And so now was my uncle whom I had just met._

My charge was crowned as the Fire Lord at the same moment as his father's body was cremated the next night during the crowning ceremony. We were at the coronation plaza, just as we had been so many years ago on his birthday. My charge was dressed in the ceremonial mourning colors of white and was the only member left of his family. The crowds before him roared with glory as they bowed to their new Fire Lord. I had stood off to the side, standing in the shadows behind a pillar. His face was that of perfect indifference, almost as if he had been trained by the Society. I wondered what was going through his head. I had had no chance to speak to him. Firelight from his father's burning body danced on his face. The brief thought came to me of what they had done with my uncle remains. My charge was wrong, I thought in that moment, I was still a shadow, just as my uncle and many before me had been.

* * *

A/N: Here is the newest chapter! Tell me what you think! This chapter was more of a filler to show the beginning of her relationship with her charge and in comparison to that of her uncle. The next chapter should bring back the long waited for Roku! Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Flickering

Flames of a Fire

Chapter Six:

Flickering

* * *

"_Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs."_ -William Shakespeare

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

My charge came into his new role as the Fire Lord gracefully. He had been well-trained for the arduous responsibility and honor that he had been born into. The young man that I knew, albeit that he was seven years older than me, became an honorable and proud leader of our nation. The nobles and those who tried go get close to him soon learned that he would not be fooled or swayed easily. He began policies that began to change the very infrastructure of our nation, ones that focused on having a universal education for all in our nation, something unheard of before. The only ones who received an education were the ones who could afford to do so. He also implemented several economic policies that opened the economy enough were a middle-class, mostly of merchants and those dealing in mercantile was able to start thriving. Our nation had done well under his father, but already in the first four years of his reign it had begun to flourish more than ever before.

Yet in all this, my charge isolated himself from those around him. They either feared him or desired something from, especially the nobles who shoved their daughters into his path. My charge ignored these women, but there was the occasional romance with one of them that was kept discreet. He had since taken over his father's chambers and my sleeping chamber was much like my last one. I tended to avoid being in my room when he had any of said women over. They were rather…loud. I found the idea of such a thing….hard to understand. Mizuki had taught me about such things naturally, but they were forbidden to my kind. We are not supposed to love or have the physical need for anyone. The very mention of it makes a fierce blush come to my cheeks! Each one of those women soon figured out they would not be on the throne for my charge was not going to just marry any one woman to be the Fire Lady. He made the constant excuse that he was too busy and still young. Marriage, according to him, would come when things had settled down in the next few years. Usually his father might have arranged a marriage for him, but the previous Fire Lord had never truly made a decision, even if there had been several ladies in mind at the time. The only person it seemed that my charge was close into in the entire world was _me_.

I had kept my promise and had heeded the advice of my dead uncle. My charge was _my best friend._ In fact, he was my only friend. I had not told him of things I should not, but over the course of those first four years of his reign, I had found myself becoming _close to him_. The shyness that was still one of my prevailing features had disappeared with him when we were in private. I could not break my role in public or in front of others, but we had come to trust one another completely. With my charge, I was no longer afraid to speak my thoughts and it was comforting in a way. I had not been allowed to do so my entire life. Four years went by swiftly and I grew into my role as his bodyguard. Thank Agni, but he had not angered anyone sufficiently enough nor had his father to make any significant enemies. There were no threats against his life nor would anyone dare to make such a threat. My protection over his life was uneventful and any news from my network dull and not worth much notice.

There was only thing in particular that drove me into a frenzy over the protection of my charge. It had been a gift to him when he had become the Fire Lord, which was not always usual, but it had been known to happen before. A _dragon_ had come to him, to serve him as a loyal companion, and albeit a faster way of getting around. This had happened before with previous fire lords, yet why did it have to happen to _my_ charge? He rode that damnable creature way high in the skies, where with one little slip he could….Not to mention, I detest heights. Every time he goes somewhere on that blue dragon, I naturally go with him. It is a struggle to hide my fear of heights, especially when I am clutching to its spike and shaking slightly. My charge finds the whole situation amusing. I heard from my charge that the gossip Roku had one as well. I shuddered at the news. When he returns….I bet the two of them would go riding off their stupid dragons together for the mere pleasure of yet!

Sometimes I thought of Roku. Where was he now? Was he alright? He did not write to my charge, but I suppose it was forbidden for him to do so. My childish dreams and memories of him were still there. The peculiar fluttering in my stomach would start at the thought of him. This was something I did not understand or recognize at the time, but all I knew was that he was one of the only people I thought about in this world. The only other was my charge. There were the thoughts of Mizuki….and….of my _father and a younger brother I did not know_. I wondered if that child was happy. Was he a better father to him then me? _Did he love him….as he had never done so with me?_ The threat of this child being taken away from him was not possible, so he would _be free to love him_. These thoughts were few at first, but they seemed to entire my mind whenever I was approaching the sleeping world.

* * *

After the passing of those four years, there came the day that my charge told me that _Roku would be returning_. He had completed his training at long last and would be coming home to the Fire Nation…

_My charge was in his study, pouring over reports and signing approvals for this and that. There was no one else in the room and I sat across the room, near the doorway. My charge had tried to entertain me with the possibility of reading while he did his work in the past, but such things I had found to not be of my taste. Perhaps I had been trained to well in my arts to enjoy such a thing. Why waste time reading, when I could be outside in the sun training? Patience was something that had been engraved into me deeply, so it did not bother me to sit at end for hours with nothing to do. My charge's beard had fully grown out years ago and was suitable for the style of beards. He had filled out into his broad-shouldered body and looked regal in his dark red royal robes. The five flamed golden-prong flame of the Fire Lord shined in his top-knot. It gleamed in the torchlight. I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked over at my charge as he read a paper. There was a look of pure happiness I had not seen in….years…_

"_What is it, Your Majesty?" I asked him quietly. _

_My charge paused and then looked at me with a contagious smile. "It's a letter…from Roku," He told me joyfully. This was the first time he had heard from in for twelve years! Since I had been a small child long ago. "He's coming home!"I gave my charge a small smile. Even though I would express my emotions with him, it was difficult to shed years of training to not expressing them. Mizuki had taught me well, but even she had never fully let go of her emotionless mask. Maybe it was impossible for any of the Society to do so. "After twelve years, he's finally coming home," My charge beamed. He frowned in deep thought. "What do you think he's like now…?" He murmured underneath his breath._

_I kept myself from frowning. The thought should have come to me before….but I had never thought to think that he might have changed. Would he come back as the Roku we still remembered, or would we be seeing a stranger in his place? I felt an unusual feeling make my heart skip a beat, one that I recognized as….fear. Why I felt this, I did not know. "He is your best friend," I stated seriously. Some things change, but friendships….they can last lifetimes. _

_My charge looked comforted by my words. "Thanks, Azul," He said sincerely with the frown beginning to disappear. "You always seem to know what to say."_

* * *

Time seemed to almost come to halt as we both waited impatiently for his return. I could not recall the last time I had been so anxious about anything. I kept wondering what he would be like. How different was he? Finally the day came that he returned to the Capital and to my charge…

_My charge sat in front on his throne, which sat upon a raised dais. A great golden statue roared forever in gold behind him, poised to attack. I was standing in my usual hiding spot off to the left side that was discreet, yet I had a great view of the entire throne room. The room was a red glow from all of the firelight. This room was very old and had a feeling of….majesty about it. My charge had been holding audiences this day. A guard had come and announced the arrive of …..Avatar Roku…._

_The massive doors at the opposite side of the large room opened slowly. Sunlight filtered in wide beams, making it impossible to make out the features of the tall figure that walked down the red carpet towards the throne. A strange tingling sensation coursed through my limbs at the sight of him and I suddenly felt as if someone were sitting on my chest. He had changed from the teenager of my memories, but he had filled greatly into the man he had shown promise of becoming. This was the first time I or my charge had seen him in over twelve years. He had reach the tall height that he had always shown promising of having and had filled into a taller, but thinner muscular man. His hair was long and went past his shoulders, but was still held in a top-knot with the very top-knot piece my charge had given him so long ago. He had a beard, as my charge did, but his was in our traditional three-points style. My charge and Roku looked at each other intensely as he walked towards the throne. They were both analyzing each other with every breath. _

"_Sozin," Roku called cheerfully, at last breaking the silence with open arms. "or should I say, Fire Lord," He added with a tone of teasing. The breath I had held in came out at last. He was still the Roku we had known long ago. The man before us had grown from the boy we had known, but he was a not stranger my charge and I had feared he would be._

"_Customarily, my subjects bow before greeting me," My charge said seriously from his throne. He rose from his throne and Roku looked almost shocked at his words. "But you're the exception," He said happily. The two of them embraced each other as he walked down the steps from this throne. After all these years, they were still best friends_.

* * *

My charge and Roku spent hours together, regaling each other with the events of the last twelve years. I had not seen my charge so _happy_ in such a long time. There was a sensation of jealousy that I….after bring his friend….was nothing compared to Roku. The feeling was minute and tiny, but I did feel its bitter taste. They walked through the gardens they had once haunted as children. I followe closely and listened attentively to the stories Roku told of his training in the other nations. Many of them sent my charge into a fit of laughter and I smiled myself in amusement. My heart was speeding as if it were running a race and palms felt sticky from sweat as I held my hands behind my back to keep them from trembling. Somehow….I had expected him to notice me, I guess when I had thought of his return. Yet Roku had not even spared me a glance. I attributed it to the joy of seeing my charge…..and the fact that I had been naught but a child when he had left. I had been underneath his notice then, so I should have expected the same for now. The tasty of bitterness in my mouth increased at this realization.

"Come, let us go have dinner," My charge beckoned Roku after he finished another story. My charge looked over behind at me. I almost stopped in my tracks at the look of pure joy on his face. "Azul, won't you eat with us?" He asked me jovially. I ate with my charge often, but usually had my own simple meal prepared separately. Somehow with the introduction of Roku, I fell back to the formality between us that we kept in the public's eye. I bowed towards my charge in response.

When I looked up from my bow, it was to see Roku looking at me in surprise. My charge's words had obviously drawn attention to me at long last. I only stood ten feet away from them on the garden path. This moment would be engraved in my mind for days to come. The sun was setting and had created the shadowed light of dusk in the gardens. There was a warm wind, a release from the humid weather. It was his eyes that I focused on, his amber eyes that lit up in remembrance. "This is Azul?" He remarked in half shock and teasing. He looked towards my charge. "What happened to that skinny, bothersome kid I remember?"

My charge chuckled in amusement. There was coursing surge of dislike at his words. I was not a child anymore! I smiled at Roku, who seemed slightly taken aback that I did. There was a reminder for myself that the last time he had seen me….I had been the said bother, shadow child who barely spoke a word or expressed an emotion. "It's good to see you too, Avatar Roku," I returned in a cold tone. "Somehow I expected you to be….taller." My charge laughed and Roku's smile turned upwards at my statement. Roku was tall by our nation's standards to begin with. My charge thumped him on the back as he guided him back towards the Palace. I followed in step without another word.

My charge usually dined in his personal chambers. This was the first time he had someone other than me, or one of his escapes, dine with him. The dining room was small and comfortable, lending a feeling of coziness. My charge and Roku sat across from one another. I sat between them on one side of the table with my charge to my right and Roku to my left on the other sides of the low table. There was a grand meal sat before them, but as usual I had my much simpler one made separately. The two of them still chatted away as I sat in silence eating. I felt a pang of jealousy…usually that was _my charge and me_….

"Azul, why are you so quiet?" My charge demanded gruffly. I had been lost in my thoughts and looked at the both of them. I kept the blush from rising to my cheeks. "You'll be shocked, Roku, but she does speak now days! She changed from that silent shadow years ago," My charge joshed with a familiar smile. Roku's eyes were on me and I felt as if I could not breathe. My hands wanted to tremble as I held the chopsticks in my hand, but somehow I kept them from doing so.

"I was listening," I managed to say. "To Avatar Roku's stories."

Roku inclined his head. "Thank you, Azul," He said. My heart fluttered at the sound of my name coming from his lips. "Please, just call me Roku. You used to when you were a child." I nodded in response, incapable of any more words. My attention did take notice of the look on my charge's face….as if he had noticed something I did not.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Embers

Flames of a Fire

Chapter Seven:

Embers

* * *

"_I get the best feeling in the world when you say hi or even smile at me because I know, even if it's just for a second, that I've crossed your mind." _-Author Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

The very next day my charge had business to attend for he is the Fire Lord naturally. There was the usual meeting with his various counselors for affairs with various parts of the government. When he attended these meetings, I would either stand outside the door to escape the boredom or be hugging the shadows of the wall. I truly detested the monotony of these meetings, but my charge either enjoyed them or his distaste well. Yet on this day, Agni must have intervened for my charge suggested that I spend the time with Ruko while he was busy with his meetings. I was taken aback by this, would Roku not want to visit with his family instead? It was not very proper of me as my charge's bodyguard, but I seized on the chance to escape from being with him at the meetings. If any assassin came, I reasoned with myself amused, they would be killed from the boring conversation and stuffiness of that room first! There was also the fluttering with my heart at the chance of spending time _alone_ with Roku. I had been out doing my morning exercises before the sun rose when my charge had come to me with this. He did not have time for breakfast, but told me to meet Roku for breakfast in his stead-with his apologies. My charge had hurried off with a tired face and his mind already in that council room.

It was with many tingling nerves that I went to the small dining room that Roku would be in. I went there after my meditation and a quick change to the simple, darker clothes I wear. Quite customary for those of my kind. The sun had already started to rise by the time I came to the dining room. Roku was already there and sitting at the table, eating contently. The smell of the wafted over to my nose, making my stomach growl loudly. My heart was already on full speed when Roku met my eyes. "You sound hungry," He stated amused. I bowed in greeting to hide my blush and went to sit beside him. The servants had placed my simpler fare at my usual spot, much to my gratitude. The chopsticks were in my hands the moment I sat down to the right of Roku on the other side of the table. "Where is Sozin?" He asked me curiously.

I avoided looking up at his eyes and instead concentrated on the bowl of rice in front of me. "He was required to attend council meetings this morning," I responded calmly, though I felt otherwise. "He sends his apologies, but hopes he can make up for it by using me for company." The thought did occur to me, but did Roku not have other friends and family he would want to visit? Or would they come after his visit here with my charge?

Roku let out a small laugh. "Well, this should be fun," He mused. "Perhaps I might get to know you as Sozin has, instead of you being only a silent shadow?"

I felt a spike of irritation at his words. It had been like that in the past primarily due to my shyness, my training, and our differences in our ages! Things had changed since his departure twelve years ago, thus it did not mean I had remained the same! "I was, I mean, I am shy!" I snapped at Roku, much to my complete horror and shock. Cautiously I looked over at him, still reveling in the fact that I had just snapped at him. Where had that come from? Roku looked at me with surprised, but there was no anger on his face. It encouraged me to speak again. "I am sorry, but I hate being called that," I admitted as I looked back down at the bowl of rice. My grip tightened on my chopsticks. "You both were older than me and it was not my place…as a bodyguard," I managed to end weakly. A blush crawled onto my face.

"No, I'm sorry," Roku said kindly at last. "I had no idea." I did not have the courage to look back at him. Since when had I become a weakling? "Sozin did say you had changed greatly," Roku added thoughtfully. "You're important to him as a friend, perhaps even more than me." At those words I looked over at Roku in shock and opened my mouth to deny his statement. "You stole my position!" Roku then teased me with a soft smile. His eyes were concentrated on me in laughter and kindness….not on my charge or anyone else….

I felt my heart do a little dance.

"Nothing could replace you as his best friend," I refuted to Roku, unable to look away from his gaze. "It is good that you are back."

Roku smiled. I felt as if the sun was rising with his smile, as if my whole world began with that smile, for it was directed towards me. I could not keep my face indifferent, but my lips turned upwards to give him a small smile in return. Around my charge I was comfortable with expressing emotion, to the extent that I could defer from my trained mask to a certain point, for it was ingrained me as the air I breathe. Yet to do so in front of Roku….it had only been in my dreams and felt foreign to me entirely. "Do you remember what I asked you once, the day I left?" Roku asked me. Oh yes, I remembered, but how was he to know that memory was one of the most precious to me?

"Yes, I remember."

"Thank you," Roku told me sincerely, leaving me to try to hide my astonishment. "I worried about him when I left. You know how the people around him are, and when I'd heard the news of his mother's death…" He paused and smiled at me again gratefully. "I'm glad to know you were there for him," Roku confessed pleasantly, but with a feeling of embarrassment. I could only dip my head bashfully. We resumed eating breakfast while Roku further entertained me with his adventures over the years.

Afterwards, Roku stated his desire to walk outside of the palace grounds and through the Capital City within the crater. This primarily consists of buildings important to our nation, along with the many homes of the nobility of our nation. There are gardens and other venues through the crater. I knew each place well, but it still felt strange to step outside of the Royal Palace walls. I walked on Roku's right hand side as we came upon one of the public gardens right outside of the palace walls, one that he and Roku would spar in sometimes in the past. The very archway we went through was a spot I remembered well for he had been longing after a noble girl. He had been too embarrassed to speak to her at the time, something I was grateful for. Roku paused as we walked through the archway. I looked over at his face to see a reminiscent smile. He started to walk down the gravel path, following the steps that the noble girl had taken all those years ago. "It's strange to be back here," Roku stated as we walked down the path. "Many things have changed, while other things haven't."

"I know what you mean," I said in agreement. Roku had led us from the gardens to the building that I recognized as the home that had belonged to his family. Of course, they had an estate elsewhere in the Fire Nation as well. Roku halted in front of the building and stared at it with a far-off expression. Since he was now the Avatar, he had been invited to stay within the comfort of the Royal Palace, which he had partaken of last night. "Is your family here?" I asked him, wondering whether I should leave him to visit with his parents.

"No," He murmured distantly. "This house doesn't belong to them anymore."

What did he mean? I wanted to ask, but he told me before I had the chance. "They both died while I was away," Roku confessed sadly. "Since I had no siblings, this house was given to another family."

"And the estate?" I inquired curiously.

"Also given away," Roku stated simply. "As the Avatar in training, I wasn't supposed to have material possessions or claims that would align me with only one nation."

I nodded, understanding his words. My empathy went towards him. He had not been able to attend their funerals and had not seen his parents for years. It was something I could relate too, more so now then I would have as a child. I thought of my father more now than I had as a child. We stayed for another moment, before Roku resumed walking away from building in the direction towards the outskirts of the crater. Now I knew why he was not rushing off to visit his family. My heart trembled for him.

We walked in silence for several minutes as I wondered to what particular destination he had in mind. "Do you mind walking uphill?" Roku addressed me. "I'd like to get a view of the city." Naturally I knew he was referring to walking to the top of the crater's side, which could give him quite a view of the Royal Caldera City and of the rest of the island. We were on the eastern side of the caldera and from this side on the top of the caldera would have view of the ocean. There wasn't as much land on that side of the island. Personally I preferred the view towards the western side, primarily due to the plentitude of green hills on that side of the island. It was still mid-morning and my charge would not be out of the meeting until at least noon, giving plenty of time for such a venture. I was grateful that there were not many people about to see us at this time of the day. Not to forget that excluding the fact only nobility and those who served them could enter the Royal Caldera, there was usually not much fanfare throughout the caldera, unless it was a festival or something similar in occurrence. The port city below the capital was quite another story though, perhaps because it was where most of the commoners who worked in the caldera lived. Maybe people would not recognize him as the Avatar on sight, but I glad that that was little chance for throngs of people to surround him. This happened to my charge in the past often enough for me to be aware of the possibility of this being the same case with Roku. I abhorred crowds for two reasons, being a bodyguard's nightmare with the endless possible attackers and because of my natural shyness.

"I do not mind," I answered him simply. "I could always use the additional exercise."

Roku snorted as we kept walking onto a smaller path that started to incline upwards. He glanced over at me to see my inquiring eyes. "Roku mentioned to me that you train too much," Roku explained with mirth laced into his words. "You train more than he does and I know he isn't as lazy as a Koala Sheep."

"It is part of my purpose," I retorted in half-explanation and irritation, keeping down my smile at his last statement. Koala Sheep were notorious for spending most of their time eating and sleeping, giving way for it to be used to describe someone as lazy. "What good is there in an incompetent bodyguard?"

Roku chuckled as if there was something amusing about my statement. My face flushed at his amusement for I did not quite understand it. There was also the flutter in my stomach as hearing his laugh. _And because I was the one making him laugh_. "I didn't know you had a sense of dry humor," Roku commented. His long strides as we walked made me double take to match his pace. We were starting to rise above the city with the path becoming zigzagged up the rising hillside as turned into an almost cliff. "Sozin told me you had a sense of humor, but I almost didn't believe him."

I bristled in defense, but when I saw the teasing in his eyes I relaxed. He was comfortable enough around me to treat me as if…..as if I were _his friend_. Rather like how he interacted with my charge. The heat in my chest rose up to my face, causing me to duck my head away. I opened my mouth halfway to retort, but slammed it shut instead. It would be embarrassing for me if I said the words that had popped into my mind. In part because of my shyness, but further supplemented by the fact that Roku was the _Avatar_. Who was I to speak to him in such a way, along with the idea teasing me in the back of my mind that I did not want him to think ill of me. Yet my charge was the only I interacted with in the way Roku was doing with me now, albeit I was reveling in the reality that Roku was treating me this way. Despite this, there was a need to hold back and a countering reaction of _wanting_ too. At this time, we had almost reached the top of our climb. Years of physical training and endurance made me breathe easily, which I noted to myself Roku did as well. He glanced over at me as we reached the top, but did not say anything as he looked out to enjoy the view.

There were several minutes of silence as we both looked out onto the ocean. It was windy up here, unlike the caldera where we sheltered from the wind. It tugged on Ruku's long hair, but mine was all held tight into a top-knot. It was a beautiful day with the sun shining behind us, creating our shadows to extend before us. The ocean was its usual blue underneath a sky that was filled with many passing clouds. Roku was concentrating on the view and breathing in the whisper of the taste of salt air that I also enjoyed. One could not smell the salt air down inside the caldera. I secretly glanced at him, somehow taking pleasure in the sight of peaceful face with the wind flying through his hair. It was a stronger wind that played with his long robes as well. The breath in my lungs caught on itself when he looked over at me. What was wrong with me?

"Azul," He began slowly. A searing heat flashed through me at the sound my name on his lips, at first it was in my chest, but it spread through me as if I were feeling the power of my firebending. It was a fire I did not recognize and yet it filled me with frustration and something else I could not put my finger on. "Don't be afraid to treat me as Roku and not the Avatar."

It was this simple command that changed my interactions with him. After that, I was no longer afraid to withhold my words as I had been earlier. My heart sang a song through my veins at his words, which showed itself through a grateful smile.

* * *

Roku stayed at the Royal Palace for several more weeks. During that time, my charge seemed to bloom in happiness with the company of his long lost friend. I also found myself more upbeat then I had been before and knew that it was also because of Roku's presence. Every day was blessing to me, but my interactions with him were limited to when he was usually with my charge. What he did with the rest of his time, I am not quite certain. Yet whenever my charge was in extremely long meetings, he would send me to keep Roku company. We always went walking and in those conversations we had together I grew to know him as I would not have before. Instead of seeing him as the Avatar as I had over the years, I remembered the boy I had once known, who instead was a man with faults. Slowly I began to feel more comfortable in his presence and being able to express myself more freely as well. One day will always be remembered for me is the day that he called me his _friend_….

We were out walking on one of the garden paths, enjoying the calm weather. The fall weather had already started to set in, not that there would be a huge change in the warm temperature. Roku had been telling me of the friends he had made in the other nations. A tiny part of me envied the travels he had made and would continue to do in the future. I had travelled little outside of the Capital, except for the few times my charge went to Ember Island or some sort of political visit when he had still been a prince. "You have made many good friends," I commented with a touch of awe, "Regardless of their nation."

"We are all human," Roku responded gravely. He glanced over at me with a look of curious regard. "Is Sozin the only person you're close too?"

My shoulders stiffened at his observation. Mizuki had taught me that that feelings were alright, as long as they were hidden when appropriate and in control. She had also taught me that it was not a sin to be a friend to our charge. Roku had made me promise as a child to be Sozin's friend while he was gone. The only people I had ever been close to was Mizuki and then to my charge. The Society would not support these things. A bodyguard is not supposed to have friends or family. "He is," I admitted quietly. "This is only because…a bodyguard is not supposed to have friends."

Roku looked at me with an expression of thinly veiled empathy. "You're human too, Azul," He proclaimed warmly. "And I would be honored to call you my friend."

A warm sensation spread throughout my being, but even more so then usual from just being in his presence. Roku gave me a hearty smile that made me feel as if my heart was set afire, but it was not the only part of that went ablaze. I was grateful for the control I had learned from the Society for I was able to look at him calmly. I was still marveling at the fact that he considered me to be _his friend_. A tiny smile escaped from me to greet his own. "I….thank you," I managed to say weakly. We walked in a peaceful calm after that. Yet that was not the case with the menagerie of feelings and thoughts that spun in a torrent within me.

* * *

A/N: Alright, dear readers, it's been awhile. I'm sorry for the lack of updates, but moving to another country causes that! Thanks for reading and please review! If you like this story, check out my other OC stories about the bodyguards to Zuko and Ozai.


	9. Set Aflame

Flames of a Fire:

Chapter Eight: 

Set Aflame

* * *

"_To the world you may be just one person, but to one person you may be the world."_ –Brandi Snyder

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

Roku's visit over the next several weeks seemed pass more quickly then I wished. Time seems to have a way of slowing down when one would least want it too and then to spite you by speeding on by when you wished make it stand still the most. Roku would soon have to leave to tend to his affairs as the Avatar, though he had told my charge the Fire Nation would once again become his permanent home. Then there came the day, only a few days before he would leave, that he saw _her_….

Roku and my charge were on a walk through one of the public gardens next to the Royal Palace. They were in one of their old haunts that they had used to spar in all those years ago. I followed a few steps behind them, playing my part for we were in public, though there was no one about during this evening. It would be dusk soon for the sun had already sunk below the edge of the caldera. The western sky was already tinged with pink and orange colors. My charge and Roku stepped off the path and into an expansion of grass. I was bemused as they both tossed themselves onto the thick cushion of grace, ignoring both of their social graces and status by doing so. My charge leaned onto his side with his right elbow, while Roku leaned forward with one arm resting on his bent legs. "Aren't you going to sit down with us?" My charge inquired with a teasing grin. I looked around to make sure no one was around and found the garden to be empty. "I know what you're thinking Azul," My charge declared with a knowing smirk. "Agni forbid if anyone saw you acting out of place!" He went on with mock horror.

"You're one to talk," I muttered exasperated. I eyed the grassy turf precariously before settling down onto my knees several feet in front of my charge and Roku. This position was not the most comfortable, but I could spring to my feet quickly if need be.

"What's that?" My charge asked, though we both knew he had heard me. "I didn't quite catch that." Roku watched us as if this was extremely amusing for him, which I am sure it was telling by that smug look in his eyes.

"This is not proper behavior for the Fire Lord or the Avatar," I retorted with the annoyance thinly veiled in my voice. I did not like to be teased much, but it was one thing to do it privately and not in a location where anyone could overhear us! My charge knew this as well telling from that pleased look on his face!

"Oh, leave her alone Sozin," Roku intervened at long last, giving me the look that said I should be praising for being the hero. My face was placid from my training, revealing nothing of what I felt. Roku's face next revealed that he knew I did not think so. He had come to know my reactions well over the last several weeks, even if I did not openly show them most of the time.

"And just when it was getting fun," My charge moaned in false disappointment. He had started to pull out the grass absent-mindedly as he had always done since he was a child. Did he even notice that he was doing so? A flash of color coming through the arched entranceway into this section of the garden made me jump to my feet. This entrance was only a few meters away behind my charge and Roku on the pathway. We were only several meters away from the pathway itself. My charge and Roku followed my gaze as I had jumped to my feet. Both of the back of their heads were to me.

Two ladies came through the archway and paused as they stopped to observe us as we were gazing back at them. The two ladies in mention were definitely nobility telling from their fine dress and the way they seemed to glide as they started to walk down the pathway coming in our direction. My heart tightened as I recognized one of the ladies.

"Agni, is that Ta Min?" Roku asked in disbelief quietly towards my charge.

My charge nodded as they both stumbled to their feet quickly, brushing off any grass that might be on their persons. I took several steps sideways of them, but still stayed a few feet away from them. Ta Min and her companion were almost to the spot on that path that was several meters from where we stood on the grass. I had seen her here and there over the years from afar. Her family usually stayed in the Capital, but she would also spend time at their estate like most nobles did. Her other companion, also a beauty, was one of the daughters from the Hara family, but I could not place her name. They both seemed startled as they recognized my charge, but still headed our way for them not to do so might be considered rude. Ta Min had only grown in her beauty since Roku had last seen her as a teenager. My tightened heart felt a terrible incision at this thought and at Roku's next hastily whispered words.

"She's more beautiful then I remember," He whispered to my charge while openly looking at her in awe. Ta Min was the embodiment of a Fire Nation lady, except for her grey eyes. She had a beauty mark below the corner of her left eye and her hair was a dark brown, not black as was typical for our people. I noted these things to myself with the realization I was trying to find her faults. Yet her grey eyes and beauty mark only helped to establish her soft beauty like the curves on her face. Or her dark brown hair that seemed to float around her face from the gentle wind that prevailed today. Her hair was half down with the rest up in a top-knot, except for two long strands that hung by the side of her face. Her companion unlike Ta Min was of the usual standard for beauty in our nation, except for her darker skin one might expect to see on a commoner.

Ta Min and her companion had reached the edge of the grass. They stopped and both bowed towards my charge and Roku. "Your Majesty," Ta Min's companion greeted him formally as she straightened from her bow. Ta Min only had eyes for Roku, while she tried to keep from gaping at him. There was a pink blush on her cheeks. Her companion eyed Roku curiously for she did not who he was, unlike Ta Min who apparently had. She only looked at me briefly with the usual dismissal in her eyes that I was used to seeing. "Lady Kazu," My charge returned with a respectful nod, "Lady Ta Min. What a pleasure it is to see you both enjoying the gardens as my friend and I are." My charge went on formally with a twinkle in his eyes as he glanced over at Roku.

Roku was trying not to stare at Ta Min, but unlike her he had kept any blush from showing on his face. He did not even look nervous, though my charge and I could tell otherwise. I only knew for I had been trained to read others emotions on their faces, while my charge knew how to read Roku like an open scroll. "Yes, your friend…" Lady Kazu replied with the curiosity in her voice and face as she looked over at Ta Min and Roku wonderingly.

My charge smiled at her. "May I present the recently returned Avatar Roku," My charge stated nonchalantly.

The look on Lady Kazu's face immediately turned into one of awe and shock. She tried to keep from sputtering as she said. "The Avatar?"

"Say hi Roku," My charge told him with a sinister twinkle still in his eyes.

Roku seemed to be broken out of his reverie as he looked over at Lady Kazu for the first time. "Hello," He said quietly, while his glanced back over at Ta Min. Ta Min averted her eyes towards the ground. "Lady Kazu. Lady Ta Min," He finished lastly even more quietly. There was a terrible seizure in my chest as he said her name. I felt as if I could not breathe and had to control my impulse of wanting to set Roku's robe on fire. Why was I acting this way I thought confused. I saw the calculation in my charge's eyes as he analyzed the situation. He was always a brilliant tactician, but I was still partially surprised by his next move for he attended to avoid socializing with noble women in general.

"Lady Kazu, would you accompany on a walk through another part of the garden?" He asked her with the command in his eyes as he looked at her. He held out his arm. Even if she had wanted too, Lady Kazu would not refuse the Fire Lord. There was also a look of comprehension on her face as she graciously accepted his offer. Before Roku or Ta Min could even protest, my charge and Lady Kazu exited with my following behind them silently. When they went through the archway exiting this part of the garden, I glanced over my shoulder at Roku.

They had begun to speak to each other. He was_ smiling….smiling at her_ because of something she must have said. I felt as if someone had violently ripped my heart out of my chest.

* * *

That day was the beginning of Roku's courtship of Lady Ta Min. Word of it spread quickly throughout the Fire Nation for it was gossip concerning the famous Avatar after all. Roku would return to the Royal Palace every few weeks when he had time to spare from his duties. He would stay for several days up to several weeks each time over the next few months. Each time he came he stayed at the Royal Palace and divided his time between Ta Min and my charge. The times when it had just been him and me while my charge was in council meetings were rare and far in between. My charge was pleased over the fact that he pushed them together the first time and ecstatic for Roku. _All I felt….was…._

_I felt that I could not breathe._

I wanted to hate Lady Ta Min, but from what I had seen and heard of her made it hard to do so. She was just too….too damn kind…

There were a few times when I was with my charge that she had been there. Usually when she came to meet Roku or she was spending time with Roku and my charge. This was the first for my charge, but he did not seem too afraid to be himself around her. It was interesting that Lady Ta Min did not react to him as other noble ladies would. Perhaps it was simply the fact that she only had eyes for Roku. It was one thing I did like about her. There was the beginning of a friendship between her and my charge. Whenever she was around, I kept up my proper role of a bodyguard. At first she had ignored me as is usual, but one time she had addressed me directly….

Roku had brought her to dine with my charge for dinner. Instead of eating with them as I usually would, I haunted the back wall of the dining room because of her presence. My charge understood and left me be. It was a silent understanding in our relationship. This was the third time that she would be spending time with my charge. Roku and her walked into the dining room. My charge was already sitting and waiting for them. They both settled themselves down before the table. Roku was talking to my charge and I saw her eyes glance over at me curiously as they sometimes did. My face was blank and I had to keep from twitching when she suddenly addressed me. "What's your name?"

My charge and Roku ceased talking as they looked at her and then over at me in surprise. I thanked my charge silently as he stepped in as he sometimes had too in the past. People usually ignored me or did not notice me in the first place usually. It was supposed to be that way, but sometimes there were moments such as now. He knew I was shy, but he did not know that I….with Ta Min…

"That's Azul. My bodyguard," He told her. "Pay her no heed." I did not take any offense to my charge's words. This was my destiny. He is my best friend, but only behind closed doors.

"Oh…" Lady Ta Min said quietly with a slight frown as if it troubled her. "Is that alright?"

"Yes," My charge confirmed without even glancing at me. "Just ignore her." Lady Ta Min glanced at me for a last time perturbed, but moved her attention to Roku when he caught her attention once more. She was too damn kind. Agni I wanted to hate her. But I could not. Especially when she made Roku happy. He seemed to be walking on clouds because of her, even making my charge seemed happier because of it.

_Yet….I wish I could make him smile as she did…._

* * *

Some time passed after this dinner that my charge was in his study, working on the usual papers concerning governmental affairs. Roku was gone, but would return within several weeks…

I sat in my usual spot by the doorway, halfway in reality and my mind also elsewhere. My thoughts were centered on Roku. What was he doing right now? Sometimes I thought about my father and the little brother I did not know. Or Mizuki. My thoughts were shattered when my charge spoke out to me suddenly. "Azul, do you consider Roku your friend?"

I looked over at my charge where he sat at his table. There were piles of scrolls and papers in front of him. He looked back at him with what seemed only to be a questioning regard. Yet there was something else in his eyes I did not quite understand. "Yes," I responded truthfully.

"You don't like Lady Ta Min, do you?" He prodded next. My training kept me from reveling anything, but he immediately knew when my face slipped into an empty mask.

"What makes you think that?" I challenged him in a blank tone. "I have never said a word about her."

"That's exactly my point," My charge pointed out with half a sigh. He set down the ink brush in his hand on the table. "Why don't you like her? If Roku marries her, you'll have to be personable with her too or otherwise you'll always be a silent shadow again around Roku again."

I lowered my eyes and kept my hands from clenching into fists. Marriage?...Roku?...I could not breathe….

My charge was right though. If he did marry her and I stayed as I was whenever she was around….it would mean much of the time Roku and her would be together…I would have to be able to act around her as I did with Roku and my charge if I wanted to be…..

….friends with Roku still….

"Don't call me that!" I snapped with my eyes looking back at my charge. His face was unreadable as I spoke. He knew I hated to be called that. Even if it was true. It was part of my destiny.

"You should listen to me," My charge said calmly. There was a look in his eyes I did not quite understand still, but it seemed be more prevalent now. "He's going to ask her to marry him."

_Agni….my chest felt…on fire….a terrible fire that burned…and screamed…._

"When?" I inquired in a deadpan voice. My face seemed as indifferent as frozen tundra.

"When he returns," My charge answered me. He looked at me concerned, but tried to keep it downplayed. "If you talk to her I think you'd find her quite likeable."

"You're one to talk about this!" I retorted coldly, rising to my feet. "You never speak to any noble ladies unless it is for some dalliance or required of you!" I was trying to find anything, any barb or accusation, to make my charge be silent about this. I wanted him to be angry. _I was angry…furious….I…._

My face was calm as I said those words to him evenly. My charge almost gaped at me. I rarely, if never, spoke to him in such a manner at this. He knew that I was angry, even if my face or voice did not show it. Before he could respond, I whirled around and walked out of the room silently.

_….No…..Roku…._

I walked towards the top of the caldera, where I had walked with Roku on his first visit and return. I ignored my training by leaving my charge to go on a walk. It should have bothered me, but I was too upset to care. The wind was strong and forceful as it spat on my face when I reached the top. The salt air did not calm me as I took in deep breaths and glared out at the blue ocean. Why was I feeling as if I was in agony?

…_.What were these feelings?...This turmoil?..._

As long as I could remember, I had always had a special place in my mind to think of Roku since I had first seen him….He was my friend now. As a child, I had been in awe of him, but I had also been in awe of my charge.

_Why did I feel as if my heart had been wrenched out and shattered?_

…_.Agni…._

I had been in denial. Or perhaps I had not wanted to see it. I should not. I cannot. Because of what I am. My destiny. I knew now entirely.

_I love him._

_I always have._

* * *

A/N: Man, I've been terrible with not updating these last few months. Sorry dear readers, especially on my other two stories as well. I've been very busy since this September. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
